


Graduation Night (bounce for me baby)

by afastne



Series: When I'm Around You [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Isak and Even love each other, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort of at least, Ummm so I'm not sure what happended, like really, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afastne/pseuds/afastne
Summary: Even want to celebrate Isak’s graduation properly.





	Graduation Night (bounce for me baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse for this. I’ve been suffering a bit from writer’s block lately but hopefully this will help. I wrote this one quick and dirty (just like the content) and it hasn’t been beta’d (or edited). I might come back to it tomorrow and look it over but we'll see. Take it or leave it! <3

There was one thing about celebrating milestones that nobody had told Isak. He was young and his teens had largely felt like struggle without that much to celebrate, so he didn’t have much experience in the area yet. But in the last year he’d learned the hard way that celebrating, when done properly, was fucking exhausting.

Even had insisted in throwing a big party for Isaks graduation, despite having been firmly against making a big to do out of his own the year before. He’d claimed that he celebrated stability and everyday-life just as much as his high school graduation. So they’d settled for dinner with his family and a few beers with their friends.

Apparently, Isak didn’t have that option. Even had offered their appartment for the graduation pre-game as they were the only once with their own place. Somehow, half of the graduating class had ended up squeezed into their tiny apartment, Isak worried that they were going to end up getting evicted for all the noise they were making.

After that they went clubbing with Eskild leading the way. They danced, they drank and they laughed until they cried when a very intoxicated Magnus dragged Mahdi onto the dance floor in what he seemed to believe was a tango. Isak had Even’s arm around his the whole time and they made out on the dance floor until Isak felt dizzy. When they broke apart Even kept his eyes closed, his features soft and a breathtaking smile on his lips. He licked his lips as though he was chasing the taste of Isak's mouth.

They didn’t do this quite as much anymore, kissing for what felt like hours and breathing the same air just because they couldn’t bear to break apart. Their love was still the same as always, Isak had long ago stopped worrying about their love fizzling out with the honeymoon phase. Their relationship had grown so much in the 18 months they had spent together. They were both busy with school and Even had his part time job and with an apartment came adult responsibilities, like paying bills and grocery shopping, but when he stopped to think about the fact that he got to wake up next to Even everyday it still made his heart soar.    

Standing in front of him on a loud dance floor reminded him once again how incredible his life was, and how fucking hot his boyfriend was. They were still pressed close together after their "dance" and he knew Even had felt him growing hard against his during their make out session. He let his hand travel from their place around Even’s neck and down his spine, he quickly palmed ran them over Even’s ass, palming his cheeks before letting them come to rest on Even’s hips.

Isak took a tiny step forwards so that their bodies where connected from their chests and down and pressed their groins together. Even’s eyes were still closed, but as Isak rubbed his hard-on against Even’s the smile on his lips broke and he let out a low moan. Isak could barely hear it over the music but when he could definitely hear Even when he tipped his head slightly forward and moaned again straight into his ear, “Fuck Isak.” He repositioned himself so that his thigh was positioned perfectly against Isaks cock, “Can we go home now, baby?”

He rubbed his leg against Isak in a deliberate way, designed to make Isak week in the knees.

“Fuck yes, been wanting you to take me home since I saw you dancing with Eva earlier.” Isak confessed, his hand gliding up to stroke Even across his back under his shirt.

Even drew back a little and finally opened his eyes, Isak could see that his irises was blown with desire in the blinking lights. He grabbed a hold of Isak’s hand and dragged him towards the exit, half heartedly waving at people they knew on their way.

It was only when they sat down at the bus stop a few minutes later that Isak felt the late hour in his body. He leaned against Even and felt himself starting to drift as Even stroked soothing patterns on the back of his hand.

“Baby, please don’t tell me you’re about to fall asleep on me?” Even pleaded when he realised that Isak’s head were a little bit too heavy on his shoulder.

“What? Me? Asleep? Never!” Isak exclaimed with phony outrage in his voice, the effect was ruined a but when he couldn’t quite stifle a yawn.

“Baby!”

“What?” Isak defended, “It wasn’t _me_ who thought it was a good idea to wake me up at seven this morning to take me out to a celebratory breakfast and then make me party for six hours straight.”

“Well, if you hadn’t shot my idea of making a itinerary for the day you would have seen that graduation sex was the last thing on the to do list.” Even joked, he might be horny but he would never actually get upset over Isak being too tired for sex.

But really, graduation sex had been what Isak had been looking forwards to most about the day – other than actually graduating high school of course.  

“Well, I guess you will have to figure out a way to keep me awake then,” Isak purred in Even ear and moving the hand not wrapt up with Even’s to palm at his dick through his jeans, it wasn’t as hard as it had been at the club but Isak was pleased to feel it twitch a little under the attention of his hand.

Luckily they were the only ones at the bus stop because Even let out a loud groan at his words and turned his head to capture Isak’s lips in a deep and dirty kiss. Even licked into his mouth and stroked his face until the bus came a minute or two later.

Much to their dismay, the bus was filled with people just like them, drunk and heading home after the night's parties. Isak looked at Even and gave him a shrough of the shoulders, kissing was fine and well but he drew the line at giving his boyfriend hand jobs through his jeans in public.

Even however, seemed to be on a mission, he scanned the bus and raised an eyebrow triumphantly at Isak before dragging him towards the very front of the bus. He pulled Isak down next to him in the empty seats right behind the driver, where no one would be able to see their wandering hands. Isak laughed at the pleased look on Even’s face and pulled him in for another round of deep kisses.   

Even traced the lines of his face as they kissed, it was something he often did and when Isak had once asked him why, he’d said that when they they were so close that he couldn’t look at Isak he let his used his hands instead of his eyes to see him and to keep him present in the moment. Isak never felt so loved as when he did that, he touched his eyebrows, his nose, the stubble covered cheeks, and the intimacy of it was enough to make Isak moan into Even’s mouth.

His own hands were tangled up in Even’s hair. He pulled at it as Even moved his mouth to first kiss his cheek, then bite down gently on his earlobe while his hands stroked down his chest and stomach, grazing his nipples and tracing his abs over his t-shirt.

Isak threw a quick look behind them, happy to see that their fellow passages paid them little mind, either too drunk and busy talking to each, or two close to passing out to notice the foreplay going on just a few rows in front of them. So Isak decided to lean his head back and just enjoy it, they were celebrating _him_ after all. Even moved his mouth down his neck, sucking gently in the curve where his neck met his shoulder. Isak dragged his fingernails over Evens scalp when he felt Even add a little teeth, he didn’t care in the least that it was probably going to show in the following days.

He whispered Even’s name instead, trying to egg him on. And boy, did it work. Even kept sucking on his neck, but one of his hands travelled further south to squeeze a little at his dick, which had slowly been waking up again since their kiss at the bus stop.  

“God, baby. Please tell me we’re almost at out stop?” Isak asked breathlessly. Even was now firmly rubbing him through the fabric of his pants and Isak was growing harder by the second.

“Yeah, you just hang on, babe,” Even said and moving his skilled hand away from Isak’s dick to let him breath, “We’re there in just another minute or two.” Even kept his hands still on Isak’s thighs and hips for the remainder of the journey while he kissed him senselessly, sucking on his top lip and licking into his mouth.

A short while later they got off the bus using the front doors, hoping very much the bus driver hadn’t heard anything and that he didn’t see them hiding their boners as they got off and started half running and laughing towards their street.

Once they finally made it inside, Isak pushed Even up against the wall, attaching his lips to the taller boy’s neck while he pushed his jean jacket off of his shoulders. He kissed his way down Even’s chest, stopping quickly to suck at one of his nipples through the thin fabric of the white t-shirt he was wearing.

“Fuck Even, do you know what it does to me when you wear this one?” Isak groaned when he saw Even’s nipples hardening through his shirt.

“Sure I do, baby. Why do you think I keep wearing it on day’s when I want to have my way with you?” Even asked before pondering, “Not that I don’t always want to have my way with you.. But you know what I mean!”

He fell silent as Isak fell to the floor.

“You wanted to have your way with me on Halloween? Before we got together?” Isak asked with a smirk as he pulled the zipper of Even’s jeans down.

“Um, god,” Even groaned when Isak kissed his shaft lightly through his underwear, ”fuck.. Of course I did, baby. I didn’t really expect to _succeed_ but of course I did.”

Isak hummed, pleased by the reply and nosed Even’s dick, loving the way it was standing so big and beautiful for him. Loving the way Even smelled down there, like sweat and musk and something just so distinctively _Even_.

Isak kept pressing kisses to Even’s length, stopping for a while to suck at the head. He loved that he could taste Even’s pre cum through the soft fabrict but he wanted more. He _needed_ more. He pulled down Evens briefs to his ankles and quickly unzipped his own pants before finally leaning forwards and getting to taste Even’s sensitive skin.

He pumped Even slowly a couple of times while he sucked on the head, swirling his tongue. Even’s hands tangled in his hair and he gently nudged Isak down, clearly wanting Isak to speed up the process.

Instead Isak pulled back, smiling up at his panting boyfriend. He teasingly pulled himself out of his jeans and underwear. Jerking himself and letting a loud moan out, he always loved having Even’s eyes on him like this. Loved how Even never could keep his tongue in his mouth when he watched Isak pleasure himself. Sometimes he would trap his unsuspecting boyfriend while he was doing something completely innocent, like watching a movie or reading a book, and he would put on a show. Jerking himself off or fingering himself in front him without letting him touch. He loved seeing Even go from flaccid to rock hard by just watching Isak.

But now Even was already hard, very hard, and Isak couldn’t bear to wait much longer.

“Fuck me?” He asked innocently, still stroking himself and licking his lips suggestively.

Even didn’t take long to jump into action. He bent down and pulled Isak up by the shoulders. He stepped out his his jeans and underwear and backed Isak into the room until the back of his knees hit the bed.

“Strip,” Even said, with a new and demanding tone. He threw his own t-shirt off so that he stood naked in front if Isak. And he stroked himself slowly as Isak hurried to catch up.

Once Isak was naked too, Even kissed him hungrily and pushed him down onto the bed and leaned down so that they were face to face, his knees on either side of Isak hips.

“You want me to fuck you tonight?” Even asked, placing wet kisses over Isaks face and neck.

“Yes,“ Isak breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying Even’s treatment, much like on the bus.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Even asked into his ear, sending shivers down Isak’s spine.

Isak just shrugged his shoulder, too turned on to care much as soon as it happened soon.

“Come on baby, I want to give you what you want,” Even urged, still very determined in his tone but also gentle and sincere.

Even leaned back and spread Isaks legs before coming down to lie between them and leaning on his elbows, their faces only an inch apart.

“You want me to fuck you like this?” Even asked “Face to face?”

When Isak didn’t immediately consent he moved on, like he was ticking off a list in his mind. “Or do you want me to fuck you from behind? With me pounding you ass and your face against the pillow?”

Isak groaned as Even rutted against him harshly, emphasizing his point, but he shook his head.

“No?” Even asked and smiled down at him, “You want to ride me, yeah?” Even kissed him when Isak let out a loud breath and nodded desperately. His legs coming up to cirkle Even’s hips and thrusting up, searching for friction.

“You want to show me how good you can be?” Even said and moaned at Isak’s desperate rutts. “You want to show me how pretty you look bouncing on my cock, is that what you want baby?”

“Yes,” Isak panted.

Even grinned and gave Isak on last peck before he got up and got to work. He crouched to by the foot of the bed and stretched to their bedside table and got the half empty bottle of lube. He settled between Isak’s knees and legs that were dangling off the edge of the bed pushed his legs up and apart. He drizzled a decent amount of lube on his fingers. He worked quickly but thoroughly, not bothering to tease Isak’s prostate much. They probably weren’t gonna last long as it was anyway.

When he was satisfied Isak was panting hard on the bed and Even knew that he was itching to touch himself.

“You’re being so good for me baby,” Even praised him and eased his fingers out of Isak’s hole. He slowly crawled back up Isak’s body. Placing little kisses as he went.

“So soft,” Even whispered and kissed his toned stomach, “So sexy,” he continued with a kiss on Isak’s left nipple, feeling the boy underneath him shudder.

“So pretty,” he finished with a gentle kiss on Isak’s lips.

Isak moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer by the hair. Then, without warning, Isak surged forward and flipping them over. He straddled Even’s hips and dragged his fingernail down his chest lightly.

“No more waiting.”

“Fuck baby,” Even rested his hands on Isak’s thighs, “anything you want.”

Isak smirked down at him, obviously enjoying the altering shifts of power. He grabbed the bottle of lube lying on the side of the bed and squeezed enough out for Even’s cock.

Isak stroked Even, slicking his dick with lube and running his thumb over the head teasingly while he was at it. He finished by massaging Even’s balls, enticing a expectant groan out of Even.

They quickly positioned themselves, Isak lined up with his ass ready to take Even’s waiting cock, and Even leaned against the headboard. Isak knew Even liked it that way because he could see Isak moving better that way, and Isak liked to look good for Even.

Isak reached after Even’s cock behind him and guided him with ease towards his own waiting hole. Then he slowly sat back down, taking Even in little by little. He wanted desperately to lean in and kiss Even but he wanted Even to see all of him as he filled him up so good. So instead, he ran one hand over Even’s abs and one hand down his own chest, teasing his own nipple while he continued to sink down on Even’s pulsating cock.

He moaned loudly as he was finally fully seated, and he leaned down slowly to kiss Even’s waiting lips as his hole struggled to accommodate the cock inside him.

Even kissed him back eagerly, running his hands up and down Isak’s back but holding still while Isak found his bearings. 

“You always feel so good, baby,” Even whispered against his lips after a minute, “how is it that after all this time, you still feel so fucking good?” 

Isak lapped up the praise, and slowly starting shifting his hips, causing Even’s breath to hitch in his throat. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” Even asked, his hand coming down to rest firmly on Isak’s hips.

Isak sat up straight and shifted his hips around more decidedly. Slowly and repeatedly making figure eights with his hips, feeling Even’s full and erect length pressing against his walls. He leaned forward again, but only an inch or so, knowing exactly where to find his prostate in this position. When he found it he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the feeling take place in his body. Feeling heat surge through his body, though only a fraction of what he knew was to come. 

“Ready baby?” Even repeated, stroking Isak’s thigh with one hand while the other caressed Isak’s cock with a feather light touch.  

Isak let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and opened his eyes, below him Even’s own eyes were hooded with desire. 

He nodded. 

“Then bounce for me, baby.” Even said with a smile, but only half as a joke. His smile twisted as soon as Isak started rocking back and forth on his cock. 

Isak started out by fucking himself up and down Even’s cock with a slow pace. Even’s hand were still sitting on the tops of Isak’s thighs but he let Isak set the pace. 

Isak grunted and groaned as he started pushing himself up more and more, letting Even almost slip out of him before fucking himself down again. He bent forwards and rested his hands on Even’s shoulders for leverage. The new angle made sure that his prostate was hit every time he fucked himself down Even’s cock. His own cock was leaking where it  was pressed against his own stomach, just as hard as it always got when they fucked like this. 

“Fuck Even, I love having you in me like this,” Isak panted against Even’s forehead, “I love how full you make me feel.” 

Even started thrusting up at his words, the sound of Isak’s ass and Even’s hips coming together filled their apartment. It sounded crude and wet, and Isak loved every second of it.

He fucked himself faster and harder on Even’s cock and the tension started building in him. He moaned loudly in Even’s ear. 

“Even, Even, Even, fuck me, Even.” 

Even reached behind him and grabbed his ass cheeks, kneading them and stroking a finger down his crack until he could feel where his own cock kept sliding in and out if Isak’s hole.

“Fuck, baby, I need to come,“ Isak begged, almost sobbed. He couldn’t really hold a steady pace anymore, too overcome by lust, “Please touch me, Even.” 

“Yeah? You’re ready to come?” Even asked, kneading Isak’s ass for another second before he brought his hands back, one of them coming to rest on Isak’s hip to steady his wild thrusts and the other grazing Isak’s badly leaking cock. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, bouncing on my cock, leaking in my hand,” Even said, and gripped Isak’s length. “I swear I could get hard by remembering this no matter that the situation, baby.”

Isak let go completely, fucking himself on Even without control and falling forwards so that his head was buried in the pillow between Even’s neck and shoulder. His moans muffled by it but it didn’t matter much when Even could feel him shuddering all over.

Even stroked him a couple of more times and then Isak was coming. He was mewling into the pillows while Even worked him through his orgasm. Isak’s thrusting mindlessly while he was shooting his seed between them. 

Despite feeling a thousand pounds heavier and his brain turning to mush, he was aware that Even was still very hard inside him. So he summoned the last ounce of strength in his body and fucked his too tender hole powerfully up and down Even’s cock, and then Even came with a shout. He collapsed onto the pillow behind him and pulled Isak with him, holding him in a close embrace as he his orgasm took him over.

Isak pushed himself off of cock but stays where he is, comfortable in Even’s embrace. They lie still like that for what feels like an eternity. But soon, too soon, the cum between them starts to dry and more cum is leaking out is Isak’s ass. So he wiggled himself out if Even’s strong grip and reaches for the roll of toilet paper they keep on hand by the bed.

 He cleans them up before leaning back into Even’s arms. Even’s hasn’t moved other than to let Isak in and out of his embrace.

 “You alive?”

“Fuck, yeah sorry,” Even said, “I’m not sure, I feel like I’m somewhere between alive and dead. I’ll probably swing back though.”

Isak giggled and pressed a kiss to his chest and in return Even pressed a kiss into his hair.

“You know I had this whole thing planned, babe,” Even continued after a while, “I was gonna fuck you real good, and then when you were lying in my arms after I was gonna be all savvy and say something like ‘ _Now_ you’ve graduated, baby’” he shrugged his arms awkwardly, “But now.. I don’t know, I feel like maybe it was _me_ who graduated.”

 Isak laughed wholeheartedly but still felt to tired to move, so he just prepped Even’s chest and neck with wet kisses.

 “How about we get some sleep and then we can graduate again tomorrow?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> kudos and comments gives me joy and anxiety in equal measures, but I want them anyway :))
> 
> If you have any promts or ideas please send them my way!


End file.
